Chunks
Race & Class Skills Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su): Any cleric, regardless of alignment, has the power to affect undead creatures (such as skeletons, zombies, ghosts, and vampires) by channeling the power of his faith through his holy (or unholy) symbol (see Turn or Rebuke Undead, page 159). A good cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships a good deity) can turn or destroy undead creatures. An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships an evil deity) instead rebukes or commands such creatures., forcing them to cower in awe of his power. If your character is a neutral cleric of a neutral deity, you must choose whether his turning ability functions as that of a good cleric or an evil cleric. Once you make this choice, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric can cast spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see above). Exceptions: All lawful neutral clerics of Wee Jas (goddess of death and magic) rebuke or command undead. All clerics of St. Cuthbert (god of retribution) and all nonevil clerics of Obad-Hai (god of nature) turn of destroy undead. A cleric may attempt to turn undead a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. A cleric with 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (religion) gets a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. Skills Weapon & Armor Proficiency Simple Weapons All Martial Weapons Flail Exotic Weapons Hammer, Gnome Hooked Spells +1 = Cure Light Wounds Level 0 * Create Water * Cure Minor Wounds * Detect Magic * Detect Poison * Guidance * Inflict Minor Wounds * Light * Mending * Purify Food and Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Virtue Level 1 * Bane * Bless * Bless Water * Cause Fear * Command * Comprehend Languages * Cure Light Wounds * Detect Alignment * Detect Undead * Divine Favor * Doom * Endure Elements * Entropic Shield * Hide from Undead * Inflict Light Wounds * Magic Stone * Magic Weapon * Obscuring Mist * Protection from Alignment (exc Chaos & Good) * Remove Fear * Sanctuary * Shield of Faith * Summon Monster I Level 2 * Aid * Align Weapon * Augury * Bear's Endurance * Bull Strength * Consecrate * Cure Moderate Wounds * Darkness * Death Knell * Delay Poison * Eagle's Splendor * Enthrall * Find Traps * Gentle Repose * Hold Person * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Make Whole * Owls Wisdom * Remove Paralysis * Resist Energy * Restoration, Lesser * Shatter * Shield Other * Silence * Sound Burst * Spiritual Weapon * Status * Summon Monster II * Undetectable Alignment * Zone of Truth Level 3 * Animate Dead * Bestow Curse * Blindness/Deafness * Contagion * Continual Flame * Create Food and Water * Cure Serious Wounds * Daylight * Deeper Darkness * Dispel Magic * Glyph of Warding * Helping Hand * Inflict Serious Wounds * Invisibility Purge * Locate Object * Magic Circle against Alignment (exc Good and Chaos) * Magic Vestment * Meld into Stone * Obscure Object * Prayer * Protection from Energy * Remove Blindness/Deafness * Remove Curse * Remove Disease * Searing Light * Speak with Dead * Stone Shape * Summon Monster III * Water Breathing * Water Walk * Wind Wall